


《执念》part18

by YYQX1128



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, 朱一龙水仙, 柯井
Genre: M/M, 柯井 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YYQX1128/pseuds/YYQX1128





	《执念》part18

有车预警，不喜误入，  
没有什么爱恨情仇是不能在床上解决的。

刷过房卡，一路两人纠缠到室内，柯泽踹上门，连房卡都懒得插，随手扔在地板上。拽着井然往床上一甩，欺身压了上去，按住井然的双手，毫不怜惜的吻了上去。  
井然也闭上眼，不吝啬的回应了起来。  
失去了照明的室内，只听见两人粗重的喘息，和被褥窸窸窣窣的摩擦声。  
井然已经换下那身黑色的西装，身上是普通的衬衫外套和T恤。井然的外套被轻易脱了下来，柯泽紧搂着井然，唇上是狠戾的啃咬，井然的双手环住柯泽，与此同时柯泽的手也伸进了井然的T恤里。井然的体温永远都低几度，抱在怀里就像一块软玉一样，让人不舍放手。  
柯泽的手抚上井然的腰侧，柯泽知道腰是井然最敏感的地方，果然怀中的人颤了一下，把双手环的更紧，还主动挺起身和柯泽接吻。  
柯泽心里为之一动，轻舔着井然的唇瓣慢慢移动到井然的耳根处，滚热的气息打在耳部最敏感处，而后耳垂被含进了一个柔软湿热的地方，井然整个人又是一颤。  
“……井然，井然，井然……”，柯泽在井然耳边温柔喃喃道。伸进井然衣服里的手也不消停的来回轻抚着身下那温润的身子。  
柯泽突然整个人一震，井然的手伸进了自己的裤子，正向里面探去。柯泽一把抓住井然的手，喘着粗气忍着欲望，“你知不知道你在干什么？”  
“我知道，并且不后悔……”，井然没有犹豫。  
柯泽看着身下面带红潮，两片唇瓣已经红肿的井然，柯泽再也不想忍了，井然这个人不管过去，现在还是将来都只属于自己一人。  
柯泽快速的脱下两人的衣物，两具修长完美的男性身躯在黑暗中赤诚相见。柯泽在井然胸膛上粗鲁的吮吸啃咬着，扫荡过每个角落，留下自己的痕迹。直到胸前的两颗挺立的红点咬的鲜艳欲滴，又向小腹吻去，印上自己的烙印。  
“恩……唔……”，井然被弄的忍不住呻吟。这六年来他没有和任何人如此亲密接触过，他只喜欢柯泽而已。  
柯泽唇边绽出浅笑，伸手随便拿了管桌上的乳液，迅速按了几下，轻吻着井然的唇，沉溺的说着，“我要进去了，井然……”  
说着柯泽沾着乳液的手指挤进了井然的后穴，后穴的饱涨感瞬时袭来，虽说没了第一次的过分疼痛，但六年没有经历过情事，让井然还是有些紧张。“唔……”  
即使六年没做过，但柯泽对井然这具身体仍是一样的了解，六年未经人事，穴口像初经人事一样干燥紧致，穴肉紧紧的绞住手指，柯泽被绞的倒吸一口气，“嘶，好紧……”  
可还是小心又温柔的做着扩张。等后穴不再紧绞着手指，而有意识的吞吐手指，柯泽把手指抽出来，井然轻声的呻吟了一声，似是不满，柯泽顿时忍不住了，把自己早已肿胀的硬物挺进井然的身体。  
“啊……唔……”，身体被粗大贯穿的感觉，让井然忍不住呻吟出来，后穴紧绞身后不属于自己的粗大，穴口的褶皱都被撑平。  
“唔，放松宝贝……”，柯泽也被绞的很难受，伸手抚弄着井然挺立的分身，温柔的吻了吻井然的脸颊，想要分散井然的注意力。“放松，就一下，宝贝……”  
在柯泽手掌的抚弄下，井然渐渐放松自己，后穴也开始一张一翕的包裹吞吐着柯泽的硬物。柯泽趋势缓缓的动了起来，每次都是整根抽出整根没入，但动作极其轻缓，像是怕弄疼井然。  
“嗯……唔，啊……”，井然拽紧身侧的床单，咬了唇，仰头不住的喘息。  
“井然，我想你了……我好想你，井然……”，柯泽看着身下面色潮红的井然，仿佛回到了六年前井然把自己完全交给他的那个夜晚。 “你为什么不告诉我，为什么不回来……”，柯泽是清醒的，亦是迷乱的。  
“柯泽……”，井然的手指插进柯泽的发间，闭着眼叫着柯泽的名字，仅这一声就让柯泽迷了心智。  
柯泽想，他大概彻底沉沦了。  
柯泽不再和井然温存，发狠般贯穿着身下的人，“我不要对不起”  
井然抱紧了柯泽的脖子，被这激烈的顶弄，弄得失了神，只知道重复着，“对不起……”  
“我说了，我不要”，柯泽再度撬开了井然的牙关，堵住了井然的嘴唇不再给他说话的机会。腰上的动作愈来愈猛，井然受不住的轻声呻吟起来，却被柯泽堵在了唇齿之间。井然主动挺起身子，向柯泽靠过去。默默承受着柯泽所给予他的一切，将柯泽搂的很紧很紧，轻轻安抚住柯泽的不安。  
两人全身心的投入这场情事，身心的契合度随着体温到达最高点，柯泽在井然体内释放出来。  
柯泽趴在井然的胸前，释放过的粗大还停留在井然体内。柯泽轻柔的吻流连在井然的颈间。那具身子，那个人，还有他的心与灵魂，都是柯泽渴求已久的。  
柯泽闭着眼，两颗滚烫的液体落在井然颈后的枕头上，无声无息，了无痕迹。  
屋外的狂风吹起了窗内未捆起的素色布帘，雨还在哗啦哗啦的下着。  
短暂的停息后，柯泽伏在井然的背上又狠狠的要了一次，井然被折腾的全身酸软无力，可久逢甘露的欲望太容易被挑起，雨露根本满足不了，渴求汩汩泉水的浇灌。  
这一夜，是怎么都平静不了了。


End file.
